Can't be mad Fr
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: OS Après un petit incident, Kaito et Shinichi se quittent fâchés... Vraiment ? Peuvent-ils réellement s'éloigner sans avoir réglé le problème ? Kaito/Shinichi


**Ceci est un message pour la promotion des fanfictions et des reviews :**

_De nombreux auteurs constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Ecrire une bonne fic c'est du temps, de l'investissement, du travail... Si vous voulez des histoires de qualité, encouragez les auteurs ! _

_**Si vous aimez, commentez !**_

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le **_**FIC**_**, Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** sur le forum suivant (forum. fanfiction. net/forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737) et **diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs** ou des auteurs que vous commentez.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude (sinon, je ne publierais pas sur un site de fanfictions)

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Devant le manque criant de Kaito/Shinichi en français, j'ai décidé de me lancer...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce lundi-là, lorsque Shinichi se réveilla, il s'interrogea sur l'origine du bruit qu'il entendait faiblement depuis la chambre à côté de la sienne. Il lui fallut deux petites secondes pour se rappeler qu'Heiji dormait dans sa chambre d'amis. Il ne put retenir le soupir fatigué qui s'échappa discrètement de ses lèvres. Il était revenu à Tokyo le week-end dernier pour voir son petit-ami, et Hattori l'avait accompagné parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Shinichi avait oublié ce que c'était, peut-être quelque chose à propos de Kazuha-chan...

Le dimanche, tout était allé de travers. Hattori devait retrouver sa petite-amie, donc Shinichi l'avait accompagné à la gare, mais quelqu'un avait commis un meurtre sur leur chemin, et ils avaient passé des heures pour résoudre l'affaire correctement. Shinichi tenta activement d'oublier qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ sortir avec Hattori sans un meurtre ou deux à proximité. Finalement, Heiji avait raté son train et Shinichi avait complètement oublié son propre rendez-vous avec Kaito.

Kaito avait agit comme un vrai gamin à cause de ça, selon Shinichi. D'accord, c'était peut-être Shinichi qui avait oublié de retrouver son copain, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Si le meurtrier lui avait demandé son avis, Shinichi lui aurait répondu quelque chose à propos du caractère inestimable et sacré d'une vie et que le meurtre n'était _jamais_ la bonne solution, quel que soit le problème. Mais personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. Kaito ne pouvait _pas_ croire que Shinichi pouvait simplement s'éloigner d'une scène de crime en laissant l'assassin impuni. Ce n'était pas l'idée que Shinichi se faisait de son travail de détective. D'ailleurs, Hattori pensait comme lui, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer à Kaito.

De temps en temps, Shinichi se demandait pourquoi il restait avec son petit-ami, qui était presque son parfait opposé, particulièrement si on regardait de quels côtés de la Loi ils se trouvaient avant que le Kid ne détruise un très coûteux joyau. Mais il avait appris longtemps auparavant (lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec le voleur) qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse logique. Il aimait son Kaito, même s'il était incapable de l'expliquer correctement aux autres.

Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin réussi à atteindre Osaka, où ils vivaient tous les deux, Kazuha avait crié (fort) et Heiji avait choisi de rester à l'appartement de Shinichi, même si le sien n'était qu'à cinquante mètres de plus depuis la gare. Il avaient eu une dure journée, et tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était parler avec un ami (et préférablement un qui ne criait pas) et aller se coucher.

Aucun d'entre eux ne devait sortir de la matinée et ils étaient rentrés tard, donc Shinichi ne fut pas étonné de voir l'heure tardive sur son réveil lorsqu'il se décida à se lever. Il prépara un petit-déjeuner comestible et appela son ami pour lui dire de sortir de sa chambre s'il voulait manger. Shinichi et Heiji étaient tous les deux de grands consommateurs de café, donc le premier se rendit dans la cuisine pour en faire plus. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa salle à manger, il tomba sur Kaito (qui avait utilisé le double de la clef que Shinichi lui avait fait faire deux mois plus tôt) en train de fixer Heiji d'un air froid, lequel semblait assez surpris.

" **Kaito ?**' Shinichi parvint de justesse à sonner calme.

" **Shinichi.**' Kaito, lui, répondit de son ton habituel, parfaitement tranquille.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**'

" **J'allais te poser la même question... A son sujet.**' Il fit un signe de la tête vers Hattori.

Shinichi remarqua soudain que lui et Heiji étaient en boxer, puisque la nuit avait était assez chaude et qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour chercher autre chose à se mettre. I remarqua aussi que le détachement avec lequel Kaito affectait de les regarder était totalement feint.

" **Hattori s'est disputé avec Kazuha-chan hier soir et j'avais une chambre de libre.**' Shinichi força sa voix à rester neutre, et il y parvint plutôt bien. '**Par contre, qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là? Je croyais que tu étais à Tokyo.**'

" **Je voulais m'excuser.**'

Ces quelques mots figèrent Shinichi. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ça.

Hattori choisit cet instant pour intervenir.

" **Kudô, qui est-ce ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère...**'

" **Ce n'est _pas_ mon frère !**' Shinichi et Kaito crièrent la réponse en même temps. Ensuite, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil l'un à l'autre et secouèrent la tête à l'idée d'un lien de fraternité existant entre eux.

Le regard d'Heiji se posa alternativement sur chacun d'entre eux pendant un moment, mais Shinichi et Kaito étaient trop occupés à chercher des explications dans les yeux de l'autre pour s'en apercevoir. Finalement, ils détournèrent les yeux en même temps et murmurèrent ensemble : "**Je suis désolé.**'

Si Heiji fut surpris d'entendre Shinichi s'excuser, ce dernier ne s'en rendit absolument pas compte. En réalité, les deux garçons semblaient avoir complètement oublié que le troisième était encore dans la pièce, et ils avaient l'air d'être en train d'essayer de communiquer par télépathie. Shinichi, le premier, se rappela comment parler normalement.

" **Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié que je devais te voir hier.**'

"** Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de la façon dont je l'ai fait. Je sais que tu es incapable de rappeler ton propre anniversaire et je crois qu'un meurtre peut te faire oublier que tu devais me voir. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime le fait que tu ne puisses pas sortir sans qu'une affaire apparaisse de nulle part.**'

" **Je peux sortir sans tomber sur une affaire.**' Mais le ton de la réplique de Shinichi était trop faible pour déstabiliser Kaito.

Kaito n'était absolument pas d'accord avec lui, et il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'assurer que Shinichi comprenne son point de vue.

" **C'est vrai, quand tu es avec moi ! Mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi tout le temps - crois-moi, je le regrette - et les meurtres donnent l'impression de te suivre partout.**'

Shinichi tenta de trouver quelque chose à répondre à ça, mais n'y arriva pas. Kaito avait raison : les affaires, spécialement les meurtres, semblaient vraiment tomber du ciel à ses pieds lorsque Kaito n'était pas à ses côtés. Shinichi avait toujours pensé qu'il avait une malchance quelconque, mais qui lui permettait d'envoyer les criminels en prison et, dans un certain sens, il aimait résoudre ces mystères. Cependant, il trouvait sa propriété d'aimant à meurtres plutôt déprimante, ces derniers temps.

" **D'accord, tu as peut-être raison.**' Shinichi eut du mal à l'admettre. '**Et je promets d'essayer de ne plus oublier nos rendez-vous.**' Il choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur l'expression de choc qu'Heiji exposait visiblement. '**Même si quelqu'un commet un meurtre juste devant mon nez.**'

" **Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?**' Le ton était moqueur, mais aussi teinté d'espoir.

" **Je peux essayer.**'

Il fut récompensé par le sourire éclatant qui prit place sur le visage de Kaito.

" **Très bien. Et maintenant qu'on a réglé ce problème, qu'est-ce que tu dirais à une séance de rattrapage pour notre rendez-vous manqué ? Je sais que tu n'as pas de cours ce matin... Et moi non plus.**'

Kaito lui adressa son plus beau sourire à la fin de son discours et Shinichi sut qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas résister à Kaito, quoi qu'il lui demande. Et puis, après tout, son idée n'était pas mauvaise du tout. Il attrapa la main de son amoureux et le dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de fermer sa porte, il se rappela son invité et sortit sa tête hors de la chambre. Il sourit à Heiji.

"** Je crois que tu devrais sortir... Peut-être aller retrouver Kazuha-chan ? Dans tous les cas, quand tu pars, n'oublie pas de fermer derrière toi. A la prochaine !**'

Sur ces mots, il ferma sa propre porte, laissant Heiji quelque peu confus. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser réellement, cependant. Il sentit rapidement les bras de son petit-ami autour de sa taille et, une ou deux secondes plus tard, les lèvres de Kaito trouvèrent les siennes.

" **Je t'aime.**' Kaito lui murmura à l'oreille lorsqu'il se retira.

" **Je t'aime aussi, tu le sais.**' Shinichi répondit tendrement avant d'être entraîné vers son lit.

* * *

J'attends vos impressions/avis/commentaires...

L'auteure vous rappelle que les reviews sont gratuites et sans danger pour la santé de l'auteur et du lecteur. Au contraire, elles protègent les auteurs de la dépression selon les récentes études menées par les membres du FIC (Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires). Pensez aux auteurs, laissez des reviews ! Merci.


End file.
